The Dawn of Faith
by LucariaAura
Summary: Dawn Eventide never expected, with the dangers surrounding her, to become a Guardian. Nor did the Guardians expect a villain to rise with more power than even Pitch himself. The Guardians are forced to team up with Pitch, and even then, their faith is failing. The children have forgotten them. They're fading away. Can they restore faith to the children before it's too late?


It was cold, and dark, and scary. Not a shimmer of light, just an endless reach of darkness. Then came the moon, the beautiful moon, huge, glowing. It enveloped me in a subtle light, lifting me higher, towards the now softly twinkling stars. Light. Hope. And along with me, beside me, night, gentle darkness. That's how I became who I am, past life now forgotten. I wonder about it often, yet it carries no weight with me now.

"What a sweet wish, a touching dream..." I whispered to myself, catching the star in my hands and then placing it among the billions of others to shine brightly in the night sky. Dreamsand swirled between the stars,and I gently reached out to touch it. Dolphins jumped out, clicking and flipping their tails. I smiled, watching as Sandy sent dreams to the children, right after each child made their wish. I sighed. He had such a fun job, going to see the children each night and getting to meet the other guardians. I was a nobody, a random spirit in the sky, destined to protect children's wishes and dreams and yet not a guardian. I caught another shining star, the hopeful dream of a child, and I felt a rush of happiness as I placed it among the night sky.

I wish for dragons to be real. The wish laughed with the ring of a child's, and it made me remember why I loved to be keeper of the dreams. I was not only keeper of the dreams, but also of day and night. I caused the sun to rise, and to bring warmth and joy to all the children on earth. I caused the sun to set to allow the moon to shine, where the children could dream happily and be reminded of their hopes and wishes by looking at the stars in the night sky.

Suddenly, a bright rainbow of auroras burst from the North Pole, beckoning the Guardians to North. I sighed, wishing desperately to be a Guardian, but knowing I would never be chosen.

Out of curiosity, though, I flew to the North Pole, spreading my deep blue wings wide. The undersides of my wings sparkled with light, mimicking the starry night sky. My eyes were a piercing golden color, matching the singular pendant of dreamsand that hung around my neck. It was shaped half like a moon, half like a sun. It was given to me by Sandy, to remind me to hang on to my own dreams and wishes.

Sneaking into North's Pole, I waved to some of the Yeti's. They smiled and waved back. I often came up to help them, knowing North's quickly changing antics. I felt sorry for them, having to repaint robots, repair broken toys, and deal with the tiny elves that scrambled around and often caused mischief.

Slipping into the main chamber where North kept his globe, I clung to the ceiling, praying nobody would find me. The Guardians were talking hurriedly, pointing to a glass structure in the center of the room.

"Why on earth do we need a new Guardian, mate? Isn't Jack enough?"

"Hey! Don't forget I saved your butt!" Jack retorted, holding his staff up to Bunnymund's face.

"Calm down, you two, maybe this new Guardian is good! I wonder if she has shiny teeth!" Tooth added in, trying to relax the tension between the two.

Rolling my eyes, having heard from Sandy how often those two fought, I focused my gaze on the crystal statue below, knowing it had to represent the new Guardian. I blinked several times and leaned down further to try to get a better look. _Is that...ME?_ I leaned too far down, losing my grip on the rafters above me and plunging down. I managed to right myself and catch myself before falling, swooping just overtop of the globe and swinging to the right, touching down lightly behind the railing on the opposite side, trying my best to hide, my breathing coming quick and shallow.

But it was too late.

"Who goes there?" North called out in a deep and threatening voice, and I timidly folded my wings back and walked out of the shadows. North sighed as he saw me step into the light. "Dawn..."

"I'm sorry, North, I..."

"No, I am glad you are here. We have important business to discuss."

I looked over at the huge crystal statue beside us, which resembled me without a doubt. It depicted my long, curly, hair, my wings expanded, and my bow drawn and arrow nocked. I looked quite fierce in my depiction-unlike now, where I just looked frail and weak.

"Does this have something to do with me being a Guardian?" I asked tentatively.

"Er-yes. Yes it does. You are new Guardian." North said, trying to smile but failing. North was one of my closest friends, aside from Sandy, and we knew what this meant for me.

Bunnymund and Jack looked up from their argument, eyes trained on me.

"She's going to be the new Guardian?!" Bunnymund exclaimed, somehow in unison Jack. They glared at each other.

"Is there something wrong, North?" Tooth asked, flitting beside him anxiously.

North and I both sighed, looking over towards Sandy, who shrugged. We had to explain the dangers of my becoming a Guardian. I held up a hand, catching the attention of everyone in the room. I took a deep breath. "There's something you all need to know."

They all gathered around, curious, watching me.

"Once, way back before the Dark Ages of Pitch's reign and before the Guardians were born, there were two spirits. Not Guardians, no, but acted similarly. I was in charge of day, the warmth and daylight that brings children so much joy, and then there was...there was...Pitch. Yes, back then, Pitch was good, he watched over and sent dreams to the children, each dream and wish a star gleaming in the night sky. Yes, Pitch was good. We were partners, soul-mates, per se. I was day, he was night. We were always together. Then, a terrible sickness descended upon the children. Fear and nightmares ran rampant, and Pitch could do nothing to stop them. They took over his mind, body, and soul, turning his normally bright heart dark and fearful. He began creating nightmares, and he gained endless control, for there was no way for me to stop him.

"That's when the Man in the Moon created the Guardians. He created you guys to protect the children from Pitch every month of the year, all year round. I took over Pitch's old job as well as keeping my own, but the Moon gifted me with Sandy not only to send dreams to the children each night, but to protect me from Pitch. I've been hidden away in the night sky all these years whilst he battles Sandy to spread his Nightmares and find me. But our souls are still connected. The danger lies in this fact alone. I have fought over the years to fend of the impending sickness that overtook his part of our united soul, constantly battling and pushing it back. But if we were to meet in person-our souls being connected both physically and spiritually-then one side would take over, turning us both good, or us both evil. And presently, with the strength of his nightmares growing, I fear the latter. And If I turn evil, then there would no hope for any of you. Because the children would be plagued during the day and night, and their faith would falter. That's why I can't become a Guardian..."


End file.
